Wait, I'm in an anime!
by bluerulez
Summary: Yuki falls into the OP world without actually knowing the anime One Piece! She's struggling to find a way back home, but does she find a reason to stay? And just who the hell is this creeper that's telling her to save the Straw-hats!


**Heyoo! Okay, so here's my second one piece story! And it's the good old OC falls into OP story…. IDK if I'm going to stick with this since I have another story going on (which I plan on finishing) but I guess I'll try it out since I had the sudden urge to…. OH and a little note:**

**Since I'm not that creative with OC names or such, I always seem to have the same OC name and sometimes looks…. So I apologize if that gets boring (if you've read my other fics), but I'm not good with that kinda stuff :I **

**ALSOOOO… this story might seem a lil boring in the beginning, but I assure you it will get better :) Just gotta get everything set up like always~ Anyway, here's on to the story~**

Chapter 1:

Yuki sighed heavily as she stopped her alarm. She stretched her arms and yawned. "Soo sleepy~" The girl rubbed her eyes and yawned once again. She got up from her small bed and walked to the bathroom. Getting ready rather slowly, she finally went to her kitchen and got a little piece of bread from the bridge. "I'm running out…" She muttered sadly. "I really shouldn't have hit that customer that one time and got fired…." The 17 year old gritted her teeth in regret. Yuki had long black hair and brown eyes; she was slightly tan from working a lot outside; and was 5'9, which was pretty tall for a girl her age. "Hmm…." She walked outside the door of her apartment and locked it with her keys. Yuki looked at her wristwatch and cursed. She was late. Again. Though she was in no hurry to high school; it wasn't that she didn't have friends or anything like that, she just hated school. It took up too much time, and here it was required to go and finish high school or else you get in trouble. Yuki walked lazily towards the school which was half a mile away from her little apartment. "YUKI!" A familiar voice made the girls' eyes pop open, the girl turned to see her friend coming towards her happily.

"Hey!" Yuki's friend, Ryuu, smirked. "Late again?"

"Yeah… I don't want to go there. It's too tiring." She yawned for what seemed like the fourth one that morning and began walking along her friend.

"Tiring? What about all those shitty jobs you're in?!" He laughed heartily. "You know… the restaurant one?"

"I got fired, remember?"

"Oh yeah… you punched a customer in the face right?"  
"Yup. Though it wasn't my fault… he's the one who wouldn't stop complaining about some shit…"

"Some shit? You mean the food you're supposed to make?" Ryuu chuckled, amused at his friend's attitude.

"Well yeah… he's lucky he can get some decent food like that!" Yuki pouted. "I don't have half that stuff at home!"

"Well don't I say that you can come over for dinner?" Ryuu questioned rhetorically.

"Well~ don't _I _say that I don't wanna bug your parents? They hate me enough already!"

"They don't hate you!" The boy assured. "They just find you…."

"Annoying?" Yuki smirked for the first time that morning which made the both of them laugh lightly.

"Yeah, pretty much!"

\(º_º)/

Yuki tapped her fingers on her desk, bored at the lecture coming from her dull teacher. _"Damn, why the hell do I have to learn about this? Not like I'm gonna be using fucking Trigonometry my whole life!" _She cursed to herself and then she caught something from the corner of her eye. Someone was staring at her, rather creepily. In fact, it was someone she didn't recognize to be in her class. _"Was there an exchange student here? Hell, I was too late to even notice." _Yuki nodded her head slightly for a little greeting towards the new student. Though, the stranger didn't do anything in response except smirk. Okay, that just creeped out the girl. She looked to the opposite side of her and then saw Ryuu looking at her confused.

"Who's that?" Yuki whispered while he gave her another weird look.

"Who?"

"Who?" The girl repeated. "Him!" She nodded her head towards the creeper who still smirked at Yuki. Ryuu looked in that direction but just saw an empty seat.

"Uhhh Yuki… that's an empty seat like always…"

"What? No it's not!" She assured. "Don't you see that creep right there?!"

"Noooo…."

"Okay, I get it. You're fucking with me right now!" She chuckled, realizing.

"And again, noooo…."

"Dude, it's not that funny."

"I don't know what you're talking about, but you're really freaking me out." Ryuu stared at her.

"I could say the same to you!" Her voice rose slightly.

"Are you hallucinating again?"

"Wh-what?! No! Of course not! How could you not see-" She turned to see the 'creeper' not there. "He's… gone…"

"Like I said, are you hallucinating again?" Ryuu repeated, now concerned.

Yuki stared at her friend blankly and then sighed. "I don't know…"

\(ºoº)/

After the bell rang to dismiss the class for the day, Yuki ran out quicker than Ryuu avoiding any conversation with him. As she walked quickly, Yuki bit the top of her finger, a habit she had when she was nervous or confused. _"Are they really back? Those hallucinations? It's been 7 years since then… and it wasn't mom or dad in the hallucination either… so what…?"_

"It wasn't a hallucination." A voice spoke out. Yuki stopped in her tracks and nervously turned around. There was the man she thought she was seeing before sitting on the top of a fence.

"Oh great, now I'm hearing and seeing things…." The girl shook her head and lightly tapped her hands against her forehead. "These are getting worse now…"

"I told you I'm no a hallucination." The voice repeated; a little hint of annoyance was heard from his voice. "It's just that others can't see me."

Yuki popped her head up and made eye-contact with the stranger. "And why is that?" She almost spat out.

"Hmm that's a secret for now~" The stranger hummed. "So, now that that's over with…"

"Wait, what?! We're not over with that! What do you mean no one else can see you and-"

"Like I said, that's over with." The creeper's voice rose slightly, giving Yuki the shivers.  
"If you say so…" She muttered and then got a positive look on the mans' face.

"So, we don't have much time. Let's just get this over with." He jumped the fence and clapped his two hands together, getting rid of any dust.

"Get what over with?" Yuki questioned suspiciously, her defense going up.

"Oh that's right… you don't know. But I don't have time to explain so, you'll find out anyway."

"Wait, just what the hell are you talkin-" The 17 year old began but was cut off when a flash of light filled throughout the area.

\(ºoº)/

She was cold. Yuki woke up with a jolt, noticing how freezing it suddenly became. "Wh-what the hell happened?!" She muttered, half-asleep. Her eyes widened though when she saw where she was. She was surrounded by snow everywhere and she seemed to be in a forest. Wherever it was, it was _not _Japan. She slowly got up, shivering at the same time. "Why is it so damn cold?!" The girl was wearing black basketball shorts, a white T-shirt, and some converse; not the best thing to wear in this weather. She slowly but surely walked throughout the forest, her teeth chattering along the way. "I'm gonna die of frostbite or something…" She cursed countless times at this point, and she began to drag her feet in the cold sand that now reached her ankles. Her body was feeling heavy and her eyes were slowly getting blurry. "D-Damn" was the only thing she could say before passing out.

\(º_º)/

"H-Hey Doctorine! She's awake!" A little voice could be heard through Yuki's ears. Though, she couldn't tell who or what it was for her eyes were still blurry. After a while of blinking and widening her eyes, she finally saw a…. reindeer?

The little reindeer yelped back in retaliation and 'hid' behind the wall. Well, more like it was the opposite of hiding.

"Reindeer?" Yuki said aloud, not expecting it to respond; somehow it looked… familiar?

"I'm not a tanu- Oh wait, you said I'm a reindeer?" The animal seemed pleased and Yuki's eyes widened once again.

"Y-You talked!" She gasped, moving back on her bed. "How the hell is that possible?!" Chopper squealed and ran away this time. "A-Am I dreaming?!" She asked rhetorically.

"Wow~ that reindeer did talk after all!" An unknown voice exclaimed, the girl turned her head towards the voice and saw another girl lying in bed. She had orange hair, which was highly unusual, and a huge grin on her face. She almost looked like one of the characters in an anime Ryuu watched.

"So this… is a dream…" Yuki sighed with relief. It couldn't be possible that she was in an anime, after all. "Pretty long one though."

"Dream? This isn't a dream…." The girl responded, weirded out by Yuki. Yuki raised a brow in retaliation and shrugged.

"If this isn't a dream, then where the hell am I?"

"What? Did you get memory loss or something?" The girl questioned. "We're in the Grand line!"

"G-grand line?" Where had she heard about that before?

"Yeah… you must have amnesia to forget that or something!" The orange haired girl guessed. "I'm Nami by the way!"

Nami? As in the Nami from that show Ryuu was obsessed with? What's it called again? "One piece?" The 17 year old said aloud.

"E-eh? Wait, are you saying you remember one piece? Does that mean you want to be pirate king- or I should say queen?"

"N-no of course not!" Yuki shook her head and her hands instantly. _"This is NOT possible! This is definitely a dream! This is so weird! I don't know what the hell is going on here!"_

"NAMI!" A young boy's voice shouted the orange-head's name.

"In here, Luffy!" Nami called out while a screeching sound of sandals could be heard and a guy with a straw-hat appeared in front of the open door.

"There you are! Have you seen a tanuki here?!" He questioned, his mouth watering.

"Tanuki? W-wait Luffy! That's not-"

"FOOD!" Suddenly another voice came and interrupted Nami. This time the sound of boots screeching came towards the door and Yuki saw a man with blonde hair and a cigarette in his mouth. "Nami-swan! I'll cook it for you right now!" He danced weirdly making Yuki look at him in disgust.

"Sanji-kun! Like I said-"

"AH! THERE HE IS!" Luffy pointed the side and they both began to run; shrieks from the poor reindeer could be heard as well.

"Wh-who're they?" Yuki questioned; though she kind of knew who. She recognized the kid with the straw-hat as the main guy, or captain or whatever; and the blonde guy as the… cook?

"Ah those guys… the guy with the straw-hat is my captain, sadly. His name's Luffy, and the guy who was blonde with black clothes was Sanji- he's the cook in our ship."

"Ship? So you're pirates?" The girl decided to go along with this so far; she didn't want to seem like a creeper in front of Nami anyway. Speaking of creepers…. _"Wait! What happened to that one guy?!"_ Yuki suddenly started looking side to side making Nami confused.

"Y-yeah we're pirates… what are you looking for?"

"E-Eh? Ah… nothing… I thought I saw a spider…" She muttered.

"Oh…."

"_Damn! Where the hell is that creeper!? He's the one who sent me here in the first place, right?! Unless this is a dream? Though, it doesn't seem like a dream; too long. Unless… am I dead?!" _Yuki groaned and stuffed the covers of the 'hospital' bed over her.

"Are you okay?" Nami asked, half concerned for the weird girl.

"No." The girl simply stated.

"I see…." The navigator nervously chuckled. "Then…." Nami slid up from her bed and was about to get up but was stopped by an old hand.

"You're not going anywhere." An unfamiliar voice made Yuki uncover the covers of the bed. She saw an old lady with long gray hair and a bottle of alcohol in her hand.

"Aw, come on!"

"No siree." The lady took a gulp of her booze and then wiped her face. "I don't let my patients go unless they're healed completely… or dead. So unless you want to die I would suggest you stay here." She told the navigator who grumbled; the lady then turned to Yuki who jumped at the eye contact. "Same goes for you. Both of you aren't going outta here and sailing off together on my watch! By the way, I'm Doctor Kureha, and I'm just a 141 young woman!" She laughed psychotically taking another sip of her beverage.

"141?! A-Ah… wait, I think you're wrong about her…" Nami chuckled nervously. "She's not in our crew…."

Kureha looked at the two of them with a questioning look. "She's not part of your crew? Then who…? She doesn't seem to be a part of this island. Hey, where'd you come from?"

"_Good question…" _Yuki gulped and decided to go with the idea of amnesia. "I-I don't know…"

"Ah?" The doctor looked at her and sighed. "I see; amnesia? Lemme take a look then…"

"E-Eh?!" Yuki looked at the doctor in nervousness.

\(ºvº)/

"I don't like liars." The old lady took a big sip of alcohol once again. "So… who the hell are you? A pirate? Are you a part of Wapol's little gang?" She glared at Yuki making her even nervous.

"N-no! I don't even know who that is!" She assured. "I…. I really don't know where I am from though! At least, I don't know how to explain it actually. And, I really don't know where this is either!"

Kureha stared at her for a while and then sighed; she took a seat on the chair and sat criss-crossed. "I don't know what you mean by that but I guess it's none of my business." Yuki took a sigh of relief but the lady asked her another question. "So what do you plan to do then?"

"Eh?"

"Are you going to stay in this island?"

"N-no way! I mean not that I hate it here… but I want to find a way to go back home!"

"Hmm… then why don't you get a boat and get outta here?"

"I can do that?" She questioned, hopeful. "But wait… I don't know how to sail a boat or ship or whatever! I'll get killed!" Yuki panicked.

"Hmm… then I know exactly who you can go with…" The old witch cracked a smirk. Yuki gulped and then asked,

"Who?"

**TO BE CONTINUED~ :O Guess who she's going with? ;) No brainer right there haah~ Well I hope you like this new story I wrote so far~ :) I would love some reviews ^^**


End file.
